


Poison

by kaylaber1



Category: Rick and Morty, Superjail!
Genre: I Ship It, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mentions of Rape, Songfic, This isn't happy, angsty, attatchment issues, bonus points if you guess the artist - Freeform, prison break - Freeform, sex later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylaber1/pseuds/kaylaber1
Summary: Rick knew from their first kiss that he was gonna end up hurting this Kid.





	1. Poison (prologue)

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much_

Rick watched the facility fade into the distance as Morty sped away in the homemade spaceship. They had once again narrowly escaped death by Rick-related accident. He shook as he downed the contents of his flask, trying not to remember how the hell they got here. He was vaguely aware of his grandchildren whooping and cheering in the front seat.

"We did it, Grandpa Rick!" Summer shouted, turning towards him in search of approval. She found none. Rick simply stared out the back window with a look of guilt upon his face. "Grandpa Rick? Are you okay?"

Rick pulled away from the window so fast that the kids could hear his neck crack. "O-Of course I am! You little shits bu-URP-sted me out of Superjail! I couldn't be more proud!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around both of his grandchildren.

Morty seemed to accept this, leaning into the affection and pulling the ship up into the cover of the clouds, but Rick could tell that Summer (ever the more perceptive sibling) was less than convinced. Rick figured he would probably have to lie to her about his behavior later, but for now she too leaned into him.

A tearful reunion with Beth (and, surprisingly enough, Jerry) had taken his mind off of Superjail for a while. Beth and Jerry's marriage seemed to have taken a turn for the better since Rick's incarceration, and they had cooked a rather nice dinner together. It felt good to be sitting back at the family dining table with his loved ones, and they all smiled and caught up with one another, feeling like a family for the first time in years.

But, all things come to an end, and Rick settled down in his old room, preparing for a long night. After all, he hadn't slept alone in two years. As he opened his sixth beer, there came a knock at the door. Uncaringly, Rick called out "Come in."

Summer walked into the bedroom, Morty following cautiously behind her. She ducked her head out to make sure they were alone, and shut it behind her.

"M-Morty? Summer? Wha-what's this all -URP- about?" Rick asked. It was unusual for them to come into his room, especially together.They sat on the edge of the bed on either side of him, like concerned bookends. 

"What happened when you were in prison, Grandpa Rick?" Summer asked to his left

"Yeah, you- you've been acting really weird since we got you out of there, Rick. Like, like really sad. Wh-what gives?" Morty stuttered on his right. Christ, they were ganging up on him!

"No I haven't! You know, I-it's been two whole years, Morty. Maybe you just -URP- you just forgot how I act." 

"Oh, come off it Rick, even mom noticed it. Now dish." Summer snapped. It was late, and she wasn't playing any of Rick's games. And yet, she was still surprised when he softened.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you everything. But you better hold on tight, because it's a long, wild, probably disgusting story." He took a swig from his open beer can and began.


	2. Love's a Loaded Gun

_Someday they'll put me in a squad car. Someday they'll throw away the key_

Rick remained stone faced as he was walked through the doors of the institution. This was far from his first incarceration, so the galactic council had decided to stow him somewhere special. And "special" was certainly one way to describe the place. It looked a bit like an amusement park, but without the "amusement" bit. No, it looked more like an acid trip. He was too busy taking in the surroundings to notice when the Warden made his entrance. 

"Greetings, inmates! And welcome to Superjail! I'm the Warden, your leader and-" the young man continued to speak, but Rick had failed to register the rest.

Rick had seen many a warden in his day, but this man was something else. For starters, he was way too young. He looked like a child, with his big, gap-toothed smile and boundless enthusiasm. And then there was the suit. The kid was wearing a fucking purple suit, complete with a top hat perched atop his messy black hair. Something about him really pissed Rick off. It could have been his situation, or the fact that he was sober, or any number of reasons, but he decided to interrupt this juvenile lunatic's monologue.

"Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME?! I mean, it's bad enough that I had to leave my family, but now you tell me I've got to spend my life in a bastardized FUNHOUSE and take orders from a FUCKING KID?! This is bullshit!!" He shouted. His protests were interrupted by a nightstick to the gut, and he doubled over in pain. It'd been a long time since that'd happened. 

"Shut up, maggot!" The burly guard who'd led them in grunted. 

"Now, now, Alice. Let's not be hasty. I welcome feedback from my inmates! Superjail is, after all, their home!" Somehow the kid had materialized beside him, his slender, gloved fingers curled around Rick's shoulder. "What's your name, good sir?"

Rick looked up at him with a combination of shock and disgust. But the Warden's smile remained, big, dopey, and unwavering. "Rick Sanchez." He responded flatly. 

"Well, Rick Sanchez, I'd like to see you in my office later tonight to discuss your ideas for running MY institution. If there are no further objections, gentlemen, I'll show you to your cells." The Warden turned abruptly on his heel and began a forward march to the cell blocks. 

Rick stayed on the floor a moment, watching him go. He'd really fucked up this time. Before he rose, he made an observation; the Warden might not have much going for him, but he did have a cute ass.


	3. Be my Lover

_It's a long long way to paradise, and I'm still on my own_

Rick stepped through the door of the Warden's office a little after dinner. It was a grisly affair, and he was pretty sure he'd figured out what was in the mystery meat. He hadn't even been here a day and he was already counting down until Morty figured out how to bust him out of here. Rick looked around the office for a moment. The 180° windows were nice, but the carpet was as gaudy as the rest of the facility. The Warden himself lay across a standard wooden desk, by all appearances taking a nap.

Rick walked up to him, standing in front of the desk. He had to admit, the kid was cute when he was asleep, rather innocent, even. In the spirit of decency, however, Rick cleared his throat, startling the Warden awake. 

"Sanchez!" He exclaimed "I'm so glad you came! Do excuse me, I didn't hear you come in."

"S'fine." Rick shrugged

"You know, I've been snooping through your belongings, and I've got to say; I'm impressed."

"W-wait, you've been going through my shit?!" Rick shouted. The Warden wasn't cute, how could he have even thought that? He was a straight up son of a bitch. 

"Yeah, that's what I said. Anyway, to the point now-" The Warden reached into his desk drawer and pulled out Rick's portal gun. "Did you _make_ this?!"

"Yeah, I did. So what?"

"My _goodness_ !! I-I'm stunned! Amazed! Dumbfounded, even! Rick Sanchez, I have a preposition for you." The Warden leaned over his desk excitedly

"Alright, I'll bite. What do you want, kid?" Rick placed his hands on the desk next to the Warden's. He'd be dammned if he'd let that overgrown baby feel superior

"You're in here for life, right? Well, why not spend your sentance as my head of technology? Superjail needs a few upgrades, and you seem more than capable, plus, the job comes with a few...perks. You'll get your own rooms, and a higher pay-"

"I'll take it."

"B-But I didn't even finish telling you all of the employee benefits!" The Warden whined.

"I don't need to hear them. Anything is better than scrubbing toilets with those brainless ogres."

\----------------------------

It wasn't until a month later that Rick realized the Warden had ulterior motives in hiring him.

He had been tinkering with a new ice cream dispenser for jailbot, when his employer popped in for a regular (read: daily) check in. The kid peeped over his shoulder and asked him an endless string of questions all along the lines of "What does THIS button do?"

Rick could've been done with this hours ago, if he hadn't had to narrate his entire process. He groaned as he went over the schematic for a third time. 

"You got all that?" He asked impatiently. 

"No, not really."

"W-well I'm not -URP- going over it again, so you can just l-l-l-l-lick my balls."

"Rick, uh. Before I go-" The Warden's tone carried a softer, almost nervous note.

"Christ, kid! What do you want?!" He snapped, looking up from his work in frustration.

"Hoooooo boy. Well you see, I was wondering if maybe, perhaps, if you're not too busy, you might like to...have dinner with me in my private quarters tonight?" The Warden asked, now sweating bullets and blushing like a schoolgirl. Rick blinked a few times, trying to process what had just been asked of him. 

"Are you- are you asking me out right now?"

"Well, ah. I mean. That is to say. If you want to. I mean. Uh....Yes?"

Rick burst into laughter suddenly, nearly falling out of his chair with the force of his outburst. He couldn't believe it! All the shit the kid had put him through, the job, the daily visits, was all because he had a crush on him!! How comical. He recovered, taking notice of the dejected stance the Warden had assumed, and responded:

"An old geezer like me and a kid like you? How f-URP-ucking hilarious is that!! Sure, I'll go on a date with you, jailbait. What time do you want me to show up?"

The Warden blinked a moment, obviously having expected rejection, and then broke out in a fit of giggles, rushing forward to embrace the elderly scientist. Rick was surprised at his strength, as he was pulled from his office chair in the young man's enthusiastic hug. 

"7:23! My sweet, I promise you the best night of your life!" He said, skipping out of the room like a whirlwind of excitement.

Rick watched him go, taking a deep swig from his flask, another perk of working for the Warden. He smiled, returning to the ice cream dispenser with renewed vigor


	4. Hello, Hooray!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! I updated! And it's a long chapter!! Yaaaaay! Any guesses as to the Artist whose lyrics I've been using yet?

_I can stand here strong and thin. I can laugh when this thing begins_

Rick knocked on the door at exactly 7:23. He'd made little attempt to straighten up, although he elected to put in his tongue ring (the hole never really closed after he re-pierced it in his forties) and left his lab coat in his room.

No sooner had he knocked than the door swung open, revealing the Warden in a plum colored smoking jacket and a pink cravat. His top hat was absent, but his big, gap toothed smile remained firmly in its place. Rick suddenly felt quite under-dressed."You came!" He exclaimed, opening the door wider to let him in. "Yeah. I said I would, didn't I?" Rick said dismissively, taking a swig from his flask.

"Well, yes, but you have to understand; when you live in a prison with over 500 of the world's most despicable criminals, you don't take anything at face value. Come in, sit down, enjoy yourself! Mi casa es su casa!" The warden ushered him in rather forcefully and with broken spanish. 

Rick sighed at his horrible pronunciation and took a seat at the table. The spread was quite beautiful, actually. An elaborate candelabra sat next to a basket of breadsticks and a bottle of rather expensive looking wine atop a purple satin tablecloth. If he didn't know better, he'd swear he was at a fancy restaurant. He wasted no time in uncorking the bottle of wine, and quickly pouring himself a glass. 

Across from him the Warden wriggled with excitement in his seat. Or maybe it was nervousness. Truth be told, the kid was hard to read. Rick decided to spare him and break the ice.

"So, Mr. Warden, w-what makes a cute kid like you want to date an -URP- old mummy like me? You got, like da-daddy issues or something."

"Uhm, well... That's another story. But there's just something about you. You're full of sarcasm and fire and you speak Spanish, so that's a plus. You captivate me with your intelligence and your confidence. How could I NOT want to date an old mummy like you?"

Rick's wine glass stilled halfway to his mouth. Shit. This guy was serious. He looked across at the Warden, with his crooked smile and silly extravagance, and saw no ulterior motives behind his trusting eyes. Blushing, Rick lowered his glass.

"Oh, I suppose it's my turn now! You're a fugitive of an interdimensional war right? What was it like, dimension hopping, living under the radar and on the run? It sounds terribly exciting." The Warden asked, putting a silly straw into his wine glass.

"War...isn't glamorous, kid. I watched a lot of good men die. I missed out on raising my own daughter. And in the end, I lost the fight. But yeah, i- I suppose there were fun parts. Seeing the universe. Fighting for what you believe in. Dimension hopping with my little shit of a grandson..."

Rick told space story after space story, and The Warden listened like a child expecting a bedtime story. They stayed up talking half the night, and before either one of them realized it, midnight had come and gone. 

"Ah shit. I-it's getting late, kiddo. I -URP- I should go. " Rick stuttered upon a glance at the clock. 

"Oh, you don't have to." As soon as the words left his mouth, The Warden jumped as if startled by his own forwardness. "I-I mean, if you want to, that is, you could maybe stay the night? No pressure, we don't have to do anything, I mean, I'm not insinuating anythi- mmmmfff!"

Rick interrupted his babbling with a kiss. God, it was good to hear silence for once. Almost as good as the sparks he felt when the kid wrapped his slender arms around his neck and kissed back. As he slid his tongue over the Warden's sizeable tooth-gap, his heart sank. He was going to end up hurting this kid. Prison was only temporary, after all.


	5. An Update from the Author

Hello readers!!! So, this fic has been getting a lot of attention lately, and I really would like to continue it, but I've run into the problem of "It's been so long since i've updated that now I hate everything I've previously written". So what i'm gonna do is a COMPLETE rewrite chapter by chapter before updating again, so that I can ensure that y'all are getting my best quality of work. <3


End file.
